


Headgear

by xDomino009x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cos Mercy thinks shes funny, F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, One Shot, Random & Short, Sharing Clothes, Widowmaker gets a halo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Angela has sometimes wondered if she could make an angel out of the assassin. She doesn't want to change her but she can at least give her the aesthetic for a moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little dabble for a friend, promised this ages ago and finally delivered :)  
> Enjoy
> 
> And sorry for any silly mistakes, I wrote this on my phone :')

 “This is a ridiculous idea, cherie.” Amélie held the chest piece of the Valkyrie suit in her hands, scrutinising it. Before now she had thought about studying it, looking for flaws, weaknesses. Places a shot would get through and into the wearer's heart. But her sniper didn't point at Mercy anymore, at least not out of training and there they only used blank rounds. They were safe. She had scoffed the first time safe shooting was suggested. But it might be the only thing that kept her skills sharp anymore.

“Indulge me.”

Raising an eyebrow at the healer in front of her, Amélie unfastened the corseted cuirass of the suit and held the front against herself. The sizings were all wrong; Angela's hips were narrower, her bust smaller, shoulders slightly broader. “You're suit is tailored to you, as is mine,” she insisted, “I doubt this will work.”

Angela sighed and put her hands on her hips, pouting a little. The two of them held eye contact until Angela grinned and grabbed the black visor from the work bench beside them.

It was lighter than she had expected, and soft on the inside. Maybe Talon had lined it with some kind of felt. No doubt Amélie would have refused to use it if it was uncomfortable. While she had little range of emotional feeling, her physical feeling was still semi functioning. She smiled and stepped forwards, “Well then at least let me try this.”

Amélie winced as Angela put it roughly over her head. “Careful with that. I don't think you could replace it.” It was true, they probably couldn't just go to Talon and ask for a new one. Angela nodded, the visor slid a little down her forehead and she pushed it back with one hand.

“Well what do you think?” she asked with a coy smile. Amélie stared at her, unblinking, “You look ridiculous. As I said you would.”

Angela moved, still wearing the visor, to the he workbench and picked up the black collar of her Valkyrie suit and wrapped it around Amélie’s neck, the black material covering down to her collarbone and the line of her jaw. It went up the back of her head until it reached her ponytail. “Put this on too.” She reached for the golden headpiece and attached it to the collar, just in front of Amélie’s ears.

“Cherie, why-” she felt it click into place as she protested. Unlike her own headgear, Angela's seemed to have no real use. It had no display, no evident practicality that she could think of.

Angela was chuckling to herself as Amélie tried to swat her hands away, tapping the halo with a manicured nail. “Now you look as odd as me,” the doctor stated with a wide grin. Her laugh was soft and Amélie listened to it closely. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard such a genuine laugh pass from between those lips. She smiled too and sighed, “Lucky me.”

Apparently Angela wasn't finished having her fun. She pointed to the corner of the room where her. “Grab that.” Amélie sighed and sauntered towards where Angela pointed, grabbing the caduceus staff with one hand and shrugging. It wasn't as heavy as she’d thought it would be. “Hold it up,” Angela instructed. Amélie rolled her eyes and held up the staff as though she was about to heal or buff Angela.

There was just one more thing. “Come on,” Angela said in a singsong voice, “Say the line schatzchen.”

Amélie sighed and muttered, “Héros ne meurent pas.” Angela looked content with that. “Now can I take this thing off? I don't think a halo suits me, cherie.”

“Not yet.” Angela closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Amélie’s waist. “You always get to kiss an angel, now let me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed it let me know! :D


End file.
